Predator Snap
by GetReadyForAwesome
Summary: Simian, Fang, Bark, Storm, and Predator Hawk goe hunting. One of them enjoys it just a little too much. Rated T for violence and blood.


I DO NOT OWN SEGA OR ARCHIE CHARACTERS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF SEGA AND ARCHIE. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN RELATION TO SONIC EITHER.

 **Predator Snap:**

Five people were out in the woods getting ready for some hunting. One was a big gorilla dressed in green and holding a shotgun, another was a polar bear holding a spear. One was a weasel dressed in a jacket, hat, and coated in an arsenal of guns, and the other was a big grey albatross armed with only a bow and arrow. The last guy was a blue hawk yipping with glee as he held his rifle and knife. "Hunting. Hunting. Hunting." he repeated excitedly as his bottom eyelid twitched. He loved challenges, and even more than that, hunting. He was so glad when Sergeant Simian brought him with him this time. Now he could soar through the skies and kill everything in sight. "I know I'm going to regret saying this," the big gorilla, all clad in green, sighed. "But, have at it, and have fun." As soon as Sergeant Simian finished that sentence, Predator zipped into the woods screaming his head off in glee. "What have you done?" the purple weasel, Fang, asked. "Well, I hope I did the right thing." Sergeant Simian replied. "I doubt he'll catch anything with the amount of noise he's making." Storm added. Bark nodded, then signed, "And I doubt we will either." Fang translated the sentence for him before stating his own, "Think we should follow him? Make sure he doesn't go crazy or anything?" "That sounds like a good plan. I want him to come back as the same Predator Hawk we knew before this trip." Simian nodded. And with that, the four men were off to find the blue hawk that might've turned crazy.

Meanwhile in the woods, Predator Hawk was having a blast. He was hunting! He was free! He was killing everything with his knife! Predator Hawk twirled through the air as he stabbed a tree, then tackled a squirrel down and ripped it's throat open with his beak. He threw off his shoes to let his talons stretch and do the work for him as well. He was going to have fun.

Afterawhile of searching for Predator Hawk, the men had gotten tired. They all cleared a place on the ground and sat around in a circle. They needed to talk, nighttime was beginning to fall, and likely, Predator Hawk would probably kill them too if he saw them. "We've been everywhere and the only sign of him is overkill and maniacle laughing." Storm started. He wasn't very happy with the situation, especially since he'd spent his day off looking for some psyco in the woods. "Are you sure we're looking for Predator Hawk? Or are we on a wild goose chase to find Flying Frog?" Bark signed. Fang, again, translated the sentence for him. Simian, only half paying attention, shouted, "Wait! Flying Frog is here?" Fang and Storm smacked their heads with their palms and Bark signed to himself, "I hope not." Simian stared at the group and awkward silence passed between them all. "I think we should just go home." Storm suggested, breaking the silence. "And leave that loonatic here in the woods? He could hurt somebody." Fang stated. "True, but what about ourselves," Storm replied. "When nighttime falls, Predator Hawk will be out for new game. If he catches us in these woods, and oh, say, he's bored, he'll target us next." "You do have a good point there man, but if somebody else is in these woods, and he finds them, their blood will be on our hands." Fang replied. "I didn't know you cared so much about morals." Storm mummbled through gritted teeth. Fang narrowed his eyes and spat, " _Says the thief_."

"Well look who's talkin'."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

" **Quiet!** " Simian shouted. Storm, Fang, and Bark looked at the ape as he snorted through his nostrils and moved his hat back into place. "We go back. Let him enjoy himself a little longer. And Storm is right. By standing here and playing Catch The Hunter we're putting ourselves in more danger than if we had just walked into an Eggman base blindfolded. Fang, you do have a point, but we can't stay here. So men, we move out and go home." Simian said. The three younger men looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They would go home and wait Predator out. "Hey, before we all leave here, can you guys promise to call us when we finally catch him? I'd feel a lot safer that way." Fang asked. "Agreed." Simian promised. And the hunters went home.

Later that night at the Destructix's house...Simian was reading his favorite book, The Wild Wind Rose, with half-interest. Flying Frog had went to bed hours ago and hasn't spoken to him since he told him the news about Predator Hawk running off into the woods and not returning until he was finished hunting. Lightning had set out to the movies two hours ago, and Fiona, she was staying at Nic's house, so she didn't know that Predator Hawk had dissappeared into the woods, laughing all the way. Simian put down his book and was just thinking about retiring to bed when suddenly he heard a knock on his door. It was probably Lightning no doubt, home to blab on and on about the movie he had watched. But instead of finding an overexcited lynx at the door, he found a hawk coated with blood, not a color of his original feathers showing, barefooted, and bearing the biggest smile ever. Simian smirked, "Have fun?" Predator didn't need to say a word to let Simian know that answer. Predator Hawk stepped through the door and asked, "Where are the rest?" "Lightning went to the movies, Fiona went to Nic's, and Flying went upstairs and hasn't left his room since this evening." Simian explained. All Predator could muster out was an, "Oh." Predator Hawk yawned and stretched and looked at the blank tv, as if deciding whether or not to turn it on, then started his way up the stairs. He stopped and turned to Simian, smiling. "I'm going to go take a shower now." he announced. "Good. I have some phone calls I need to make." Simian smiled as he picked up the house phone and began to dial Fang.

 **The End**


End file.
